


Good  girl

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sub Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Severus Snape survived the war. After Voldemort was defeated, he and Harry buried the hatchet. When Harry requires some private potions lessons, Snape uses the occasion to turn Harry into a perfect copy of the woman he loved.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Good  girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Severus Snape looked up from his cauldron with a scowl, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter. "

Snape was barely able to mask his surprise when Harry Potter stepped into his workroom, looking nervous.

"Sorry to bother you, but I assure you it's important, Professor Snape. " Harry said formally 

"I am not a teacher anymore, Mr. Potter. Calling me Mr. Snape will suffice. "

After Voldemort had been defeated, Severus had no desire to waste away in an occupation he had never wanted and resigned from Hogwarts' staff. Almost dying in the Shrieking Shack had put some things into perspective. Most notably, it made Severus realize that his dislike for Harry was petty. Not only did the younger man save him from dying with a well-placed stasis spell, but he also testified after the war and helped to get Severus cleared of all charges. Once his trial was done, Severus had settled down, earning his money by brewing potions. 

"Y-Yes, of course, Prof- Mr. Snape. "

"How can I help you, Mr. Potter? "

"Well... As you may have heard already, I wish to pursue a career as an Auror. Sadly, my potion skills are not on par with the skills of other Auror trainees. I'd like to rectify that. I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you'd allow me to learn more about potion brewing from you. "

For a minute, Severus just stared at Potter. He needed the time to sort through his surprise and shock. Eventually, he asked:

"Didn't Minister Shacklebolt offer everyone who fought in the war a job within the Auror department? Without the training?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't feel right taking him up on that offer without having the right skills for the job. I do not wish to endanger civilians or fellow Aurors by being incompetent. "

Severus' newfound respect for the young men just grew in size, but he didn't voice it. Instead, he said:

"I am surprised you came to me given our less than friendly history. Why?

"Because you are one of the best potion masters in this country. And... I can be sure that you will honestly tell me if I make a mistake. "

"You are afraid other potion masters will let you do as you please because of who you are. " Severus stated. 

"Yes. And I wish to avoid that if possible. "

Severus fell silent, thinking this over. On one hand, he had enough of teaching and had planned to never take on an apprentice. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but respect Potter for having the guts and the self-reflection to come to him. It showed a great deal of maturity on his part. And then there was the fact that Snape owed Potter a life debt, even if he might not realize it yet. A couple of minutes passed with Severus deep in thought until he told Potter:

"Monday, 8 am sharp. "

* * *

A couple of months passed and Severus was pleasantly surprised by his apprentice. Harry was respectful and attentive at all times and even showed some talent at potions. They even had picked up their Occlumency lessons again. The threat of Voldemort taking over his mind was non-existent anymore, but it was still a useful skill to have. 

One day, Harry was tasked with brewing a rather complicated healing potion. Seeing that his apprentice seemed to know what he was doing, Severus left the room to unpack a delivery of fresh ingredients that had arrived earlier. He had put away half the delivery already when he registered the sound of a small explosion in the workroom. He hurried into the room and found complete chaos: The cauldron had melted, dark smoke rising from its remnants. His workbench was scorched and was covered with multiple broken vials and jars. Waving his wand, Severus vanished the possibly toxic smoke. He walked around the table to find Harry lying unconsciously on the floor. Performing a simple diagnostic spell, Severus detected no serious injuries, so he conjured a cot and levitated Harry onto it. He vanished Harry's soiled clothes except for his underwear before he started to heal various cuts, burns, and chemical burns. Then Severus carefully poured a potion down Harry's throat that would deal with a possible concussion. 

The next few minutes, Severus spent tidying up the room, but he finished rather quickly. Unwilling to leave his apprentice unsupervised, Severus had no choice but to look at Harry's almost naked form. He hadn't noticed earlier but Harry had a surprisingly feminine body with narrow shoulders and a tapered waist while his hips and butt were quite round. These curves were only accentuated by the black lace panties clinging to Harry's body. 

Severus turned away abruptly when his cock started to hardened, surprised that he'd want Harry. His similarity to Lily was probably the cause of Severus' arousal. Grabbing the spare clothes that Harry had stashed away here at the beginning, he only faced Harry again, when the young man stirred. 

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter? " 

"A bit dizzy. "

"That is to be expected. "

"Sorry for messing the potion up. "

"From what I have seen, Mr. Potter, you have done everything correctly. I believe one or more of the ingredients must have been contaminated or spoiled, which would trigger such an explosion. "

"Oh. I am relieved to hear that. "

"Get dressed. You should go home and rest. " Severus commanded.

He saw Harry off, telling him that he is to stay home until he feels better before Severus went into his office and sat behind his desk. He simply could not get the picture of Harry lying almost naked in his workroom out of his head. Severus was just about to reach down to deal with his erection when an idea occurred to him. It was completely amoral and legally grey, but after he helped saving it, Severus felt like the wizarding world owed him a favor. And turning Harry Potter into his sex slave wasn't even a big favor. So he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to think:

From the Occlumency lessons, Severus knew that Harry enjoyed the company of men and he seemed to be quite submissive, so he wouldn't have to give him mind-altering potions. Severus preferred Harry to let him take him voluntarily. But he knew Harry would never act on his urges so Severus decided to give him a special (and semi-legal) lust potion. It was one of the more difficult ones to brew, but Severus would be easily able to tweak it a little bit so that it would make it almost impossible for Harry to climax without being penetrated. He'd combine it with a fertility potion that was designed for women. If ingested by a man it would slightly change his physique, making his hips and ass rounder and possibly even giving him small breasts as well as nearly stopping the growth of facial hair.

But then Severus remembered a different problem: For the potions to have the full effect, Harry would have to be exposed to them over a few days every couple of hours. Not to mention that Harry would be able to find a different man than him if he were able to leave. Skimming through a book, Severus found that Aurors were required to be able to brew some more time-consuming potions and thought it to be a good opportunity to get Harry alone for a few days. 

With everything planned, Severus wrote a short letter, explaining to Harry that his next lessons would be multiple days long and that they'd start as soon as he'd feel well again. Then he got up and grabbed a cauldron. He had potions to brew.

* * *

Three days later, Harry arrived at Severus' brewery with a small duffle bag. The accident had not left permanent damage, but he felt quite sick for a few days. 

"Over the next few days, we will brew a potion that allows the user to change their looks. It's how many Aurors camouflage themselves. But first, have a cup of tea Mr. Potter. It will purge any remaining toxins from your body. " Severus explained, handing his apprentice a cup. 

This wasn't even a lie. The tea did have cleansing properties, but it was also laced with the two potions. The tea's intense flavor was perfect for hiding the potions and Harry didn't notice. After they had finished their tea (Severus' cup was obviously without any potion, Severus started telling Harry about the potion they'd be brewing for the next couple of days.

After a couple of hours of discussion, Harry started the potion under Severus' watchful eye. His accident had made him a bit wary of potions, so when he wasn't crushing one of the ingredients properly, Severus made a bold move: He stepped up behind Harry, pressing himself against his apprentice, and showed Harry how to properly prepare his ingredients. He noticed gleefully how distracted Harry was as his face was flushed and he made very quiet, almost inaudible sounds of pleasure. And after Severus put some proximity between them again, Harry made sure that his boner wasn't visible, which Severus noticed gleefully. 

Over the next few hours, Severus continued to tease his apprentice with inconspicuous touches and thinly-veiled innuendos. So, by the time they were making a small break, Harry was shaking, his face red and his cock painfully hard. He rushed into the loo, locking the door behind him, and got his erection out. He felt his orgasm already simmering under his skin, so he expected this jerk off session to be blissfully short, but when ten minutes had passed and he still hadn't come, Harry whined pitifully. He was startled when Severus was knocking at the door, saying:

"Break's over, Potter. The next ingredients have to be added. "

It went on like this for the whole three days that Harry spent in Severus' potion lab: Every little thing was riling him up, but somehow he wasn't able to cum. Even the few hours of sleep didn't alleviate his suffering as he was plagued by sex dreams, involving the potion's master. 

Meanwhile, Severus had an amazing time riling up Harry, watching how he fell apart more and more with every passing moment. It was also fascinating to see how the fertility potion was already changing his body. So far, it was only a subtle change, but Harry's hips were becoming rounder. But sometimes it was very hard not to immediately take Harry on a table, especially when Severus had a clear view on his butt, but the potion's master had a lot of self-control. He wanted Harry to come begging for his cock. Harry finally broke after the potion was finished: 

His hands were shaking when he tried to pour the finished concoction into glass vials, making him spill a lot. So, Severus came up behind him and pressed himself against Harry, steadying his arms. Suddenly, Harry moaned and ground his ass against Severus' crotch.

"Please! " he cried out sobbing, the fire inside him too much to bear.

"Please, what? " Severus murmured huskily, his hot breath caressing Harry's skin.

"Please fuck me! " Harry begged.

Wordlessly, Severus vanished Harry's clothing, before he pulled out his erection. He didn't bother to undress. He muttered a quick spell to prepare Harry and entered the younger man. Harry cried out in relief, back-arching, as Severus' thick cock spread him open. Once he bottomed out, Severus had to stop moving for a short moment. Harry's hot body was gripping his erection so tightly, he had trouble breathing. But when Harry started whining again, Severus grabbed his hips and started to thrust in and out of Harry. He enjoyed how willingly Harry opened up for him. Severus immediately set a punishing pace, slamming himself fastly into his apprentice, who was a moaning, crying mess. It didn't take long for Harry to come as he had been riled up for multiple days. Tears were rushing down his face as an intense orgasm ripped through him, making him lose consciousness for a moment. Severus didn't let that deter him though. He continued to fuck Harry harshly, chasing his own orgasm.

However, he had a bit more self-control and stamina than his young apprentice and by the time Severus was close, Harry's cock was hard again. Groaning out, Severus pressed himself as deeply as he was able to into Harry as he shot his seed into him and the feeling of hot cum splattering against his walls triggered Harry's second orgasm. Breathing heavily, Severus stepped away from Harry and walked over to his actual desk, his softening cock still hanging out of his robes, making Harry's mouth water. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment and walked back to Harry, saying:

"Clean yourself up and go home. Rest. Come to this address after dawn and I'll show you a real good time. "

Taking the parchment from Severus, Harry nodded.

"And wear panties. " Severus added.

"It will be my pleasure. " Harry replied grinning mischievously.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Harry was standing in front of a small cottage in Essex. His heart was racing as he lifted his arm to knock at the door. Severus opened the door after only a couple of moments.

"It is not yet dawn, Mr. Potter. "

"No... It's n-not. I just... I c-couldn't wait any longer. "

Severus' mouth curved into a small smile. 

"Very well. Come in. " 

Harry followed Severus into a small parlor, where Severus sat down on a comfortable looking armchair. 

"Take a seat, " he told Harry, who quickly did so.

"Now Mr. Potter - " Severus began, but he was interrupted by Harry:

"Harry. "

When Severus just raised an eyebrow, Harry blushed and mumbled shyly:

"Call me Harry. "

Severus nodded and started again:

"Now Harry, am I correct in assuming that you want today's incident to repeat itself? "

Harry nodded wordlessly, making Severus smile satisfied.

"I am glad to hear that because I feel very much the same. But for this to happen again some conditions have to be met. "

"What conditions? " Harry asked. 

"Well, first off: I do not share. If our physical relationship is to continue, you will belong to me. Only to me. "

Harry blushed again and replied:

"That's fine. I... I don't want to sleep with anyone else anyway. "

"Good. My second condition is this: You must be willing to wholly submit yourself to me. "

"Gladly. " Harry said.

"So, with these conditions in mind, do you wish for this to go on? " 

"Yes. "

"Show me how much. " Severus ordered.

"What do you want me to do, sir? "

Severus grinned at the unexpected way Harry addressed him. 

"Undress. "

Hungrily, he watched how more and more of Harry's smooth skin and beautiful body was revealed, but when Harry was about to pull down the red lace panties he wore, Severus stopped him. 

"No, leave those on. "

The potion master enjoyed the way the lace clung to Harry's full hips and round ass. Tearing his eyes away from Harry's body, Severus got out his half-hard cock.

"You know what to do, " he said.

Harry nodded and walked over to him, hips swaying from side to side. Then he crouched down between Severus' legs and wrapped his hand around the hardening manhood in front of him. Harry stroked Severus' cock a couple of times, making it harden completely before he wrapped his lips around it. His tongue swirled eagerly around the thick head. Severus buried a hand in Harry's unruly black hair, but let Harry blow him as he pleased. Their tryst earlier in the potions lab was dirty and quick, so Severus planned to savor this round as much as possible. Harry slowly took more and more of his lover's cock into his mouth, making him moan appreciatively. Harry enthusiastically bobbed his head up and down, lapping up the few drops of pre-cum from the tip of Severus' cock.

Severus rested his head against the armchair, enjoying how Harry serviced him. His apprentice truly had a talented mouth, his hot, wet mouth giving Severus toe-curling pleasure. He was breathing heavily as the tip of his cock slipped into Harry's throat, his hips bucking up slightly. Severus was amazed at Harry's lack of a gag reflex that made it easier for him to accommodate Severus' impressive length. Severus easily lost himself in the pleasure, slipping away, even more, when his cock was engulfed in Harry's mouth, while Harry's nose was pressed into his trimmed pubic hair.

"Shit... You are very good at this, Harry. "

Looking down, Severus saw that Harry was staring at him, his gorgeous eyes darkened by arousal. Severus could also see that Harry was rubbing his hand against his clothed erection.

"Don't jerk off. I want you to cum without touching yourself. " Severus said, the words interrupted by his moans. 

"Can you do that for me, Harry? Can you cum simply from sucking my cock? "

Harry whined around Severus' cock, nearly driven mad by his arousal. 

"Come on. Cum for me, baby girl. "

Harry moaned when he heard the pet name, soiling his panties with his release. 

"Good girl. " Severus praised.

He grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and forcefully moved his head up and down. The heat and tingle of an upcoming orgasm were burning underneath his skin, throwing all thoughts of patience out of Severus' mind. It took only mere minutes until Severus stumbled over the edge. Shortly before he came, Severus pulled Harry's head off of his erection so that he could shoot his load all over Harry's face, marking him. Coming down from his high, Severus ran a finger over Harry's sticky jaw and panted:

"We will have a lot of pleasure together. "

* * *

Over the next few months, Severus made sure to turn Harry into the perfect submissive for him. It was an easy task as Harry was naturally submissive, eagerly following all of Severus' commands. And a continued dosage of the fertility potion changed Harry's body the way Severus intended. Not only did his body became more feminine, but Harry also started wearing dresses and skirts regularly and sometimes even put on feminine make-up. And Severus did not even have to command Harry to do that. This was what Harry had always wanted even if he did not realize it at first. Every day, Harry reminded Severus more and more of Lily. And the way he wantonly moaned and whined when Severus pounded him, the way he was gagging for cock... Severus always imagined Lily to be like that in bed. But Harry was far better than Lily would have been. Because not only had he the beautiful femininity of her body, but he still looked a lot like James Potter and that made it even more pleasurable for Severus as the act of debauching his nemesis' son had a thrill of its own. 

Just like every morning, Harry's body was inspected by the potion master, partly to observe the effects of the potion but mostly as a daily reminder to Harry that his body belonged to Severus. Long fingers ran over Harry's smooth neck, his skin silky under Severus' finger, to Harry's chest. One of the effects of the potions was that Harry developed breasts. Severus took the A cup in his hands, squeezing slightly, which made Harry moan. His hands wandered further over Harry's flat stomach to his deliciously round hips and full ass, which Severus slapped gently. Lastly, he ran his hand over Harry's limb and flaccid cock. It's been some time since Harry last used it in a sexual context as Severus had trained him to receive pleasure from being penetrated and not from his penis. Severus pressed a kiss on Harry's shoulder, tweaking his nipples. As usual, inspecting Harry has awakened his libido and he desired to take Harry.

Still naked, Severus laid down on his bed, his erection standing proudly. Harry didn't need any prompting and immediately straddled Severus to sink down on his lover's cock. Harry mewled as Severus' manhood speared him open. Lifting himself up, Harry started to ride Severus whose heated gaze never left his face. Severus tenderly caressed Harry's cheek. Over the last few weeks, their physical attraction for each other had turned into something more, even though the sex remained the most important thing about their relationship. As Harry rolled his hips sensually, his ass clamping down on Severus' dick, the older man murmured:

"That's it. Good girl. Ride me good, baby. "

Distracted by the praise, Harry's pace faltered momentarily, making Severus slap his ass again. As Harry sped up on top of him, Severus asked:

"Do you like this, baby girl? "

"Yes, sir. " Harry moaned.

Severus lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes, what? "

"Yes, I love your fat cock inside me. " Harry replied throwing his head back.

"Who do you belong to? " Severus whispered.

"You! Only you! "

"That's right baby girl. Because no one could fuck you as well as I do. No one else knows how you need to be taken. "

"Only you! " Harry repeated, riding Severus frantically.

"Good girl. Shit... You're so tight. Love the way your ass milks my cock. "

With a cry, Harry suddenly came, limp dick shooting his cum all over Severus. 

As his lover's ass tightened around his erection, Severus thrust up into Harry, slamming as hard as he could into the boy on top of him, before releasing his seed into his lover. The two slumped on top of the bed, unable to move for a few minutes. Then Severus shook Harry gently, telling him:

"Get up. You are required at work. "

"I don't want to. " Harry whined. 

Kissing the shell of Harry's ear, Severus whispered huskily:

"Go to work and when you return I will pound you hard until you scream. " 

Harry just stared at Severus for a moment, before flinging himself out of bed, making Severus laugh. He rarely had seen his lover move so fast. Harry quickly got dressed, wearing panties and feminine robes, emphasizing the alluring curves of his body. Severus accompanied him to the door, kissing him goodbye and squeezing his ass suggestively. 

"Have fun. " Severus said.

"I will. Once I am back and have you back inside me. " Harry replied cheekily, apparating away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's theme: Feminization
> 
> I hope you liked it. I'd very much appreciate kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
